


Within the Bookshelves

by Sakuraiai



Series: The Box of Prompts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bookstores, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Just Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: It was Allura's turn to pick the date location.Bookstores were kind of her thing.Who knew they could tick something off their bucket list?





	Within the Bookshelves

**Author's Note:**

> I should be focusing on my other fics.  
> But me and Masa were having a very riveting conversation about dates and places, and I loved the idea of a date in a book stores. But as I am a smut writer, I just had to knock a prompt off.
> 
> Prompt; Sex against the wall.

Books. They were out looking for books. Or something like that. It was Allura’s turn to pick the date spot this time, and she had been an eager little thing, looking for the closest and biggest bookstore she could find. She loved reading, and Shiro really didn’t care where they went, as long as they were together, like this.

The scent of the ancient texts and worn down pages took the stagnant and calm atmosphere. The bookstore was filled with it, rows and rows of books for them to read, all sorts of knowledge for them to discover.

Coffee in his free prosthetic hand, he stared at one of the spines of the books, his other hand wrapped around his dear lovers own, palms pressed together. They usually spent time here, going through books, historical texts and intellectual articles that no one ever read. He adored the absolutely beautiful look on her face when she came here, she was always so amused, so interested, and so gorgeous as she pored over the texts, looking for something interesting to catch her eye.

He took a sip of his steaming hot coffee, content on just watching her in her element. She squeezed his hand and he pulled his gaze away from the book he was looking at. It was quite an interesting section he had stopped at, something about Ancient Egypt. Their eyes locked and her fascination and happiness shone through, she had found something equally as enthralling, her eyes lighting up.

He lived to see her happy.

Her hands gripped tight at their clasped hands, running her thumb down inside their palms. Shiro stared into her pretty blue eyes, seeking into her very soul as she guided his hand to her waist.

“’Lura?” he asked, wondering just where she was going with this.

Surely she wasn’t going to—?

“Come on Tak,” she grinned; using the nickname he loved and hated to hear her say. She always got her way when she called him by his first name, _especially_ when she shortened it.

Shiro gulped down the rest of his coffee, grimacing at the slight burn to his throat, but he placed the empty cup on one of the tables, careful of the books, and placed his prosthetic warm metal hand to the other side of her waist. She let out a quaint gasp at the feeling of hot and cold against her skin, but grinned.

He wasn’t sure what she wanted, but he could see from the look in her eyes that she desired him. He desired her too, and he was thankful they were on the top floor, in the ancient texts section, not many people ventured into this small nook of the store.

She reached for him then, curling her fingers into his belt loops, tugging him closer, her fingers brushed against his skin, thumbs pressing hard into the vee of his hips.

He gasped, whispering harshly. “’Lura, baby, we can’t do this here,”

“Please Tak?” the way she said his name. Her lips pouting a little, shining with her pink lip gloss, the one that tasted like watermelons. Her pretty eyes were darkening so sensually.

Oh, god. This was so bad, this was so very bad.

He didn’t know what hit him, but his grip on her waist tightened, and his mind started filtering ideas. The store _was_ closing, and there was no one around them. Maybe they’d have enough time for a new kind of adventure among the books.

Her grip on his waist tightened and she tiptoed up to press her lips to his. She was so soft and warm everywhere, but those lips, they tasted of heaven. The spark that erupted in his chest when she tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth was so hot, giving him all indication as to what she wanted from him. He groaned, forcing his voice to stay low, reaching his tongue out to lick her bottom lip, hoping she was feeling the same way he was.

He could feel her chest heaving, rising and falling so quickly as she tilted her head to one side, pressing her lips more insistently on his own. Gods, this woman could kiss like no other. His grip tightened on her waist, dragging up slow to the small of her back, pulling her flush against him.

He needed her closer.

She gasped into his mouth, making him chuckle. But he held back a moan when he felt her bare thigh slide firmly up his thigh, locking around his waist as she brought herself up to his height. He dress slid to her waist, and he grabbed her leg, helping her loop it around his waist, forgetting just why they shouldn’t be doing this in the first place.

He could never deny Allura anything.

He swallowed her needy gasp of his name, pressing his fingers into the flesh of her thigh, slipping in to her dress. He broke their kiss, if only to take in a breath, before pressing his lips against her cheek, trailing down to the smooth column of her neck. He tried to be tender, to be loving and slow, but her taste, he was so addicted to her taste, that it soon turned hot and heavy. He traced his tongue from her collarbone to her ear lobe, wanting, no _needing_ to taste her.

Her breathy moans in his ear, her pretty little high pitched gasps and broken groans of his name made him smile wickedly. She may have started this game, but he was going to be a worthy contender.

Her breasts were so supple as they pressed against his chest, he wished they were back at home, where he could take off her sundress and touch her skin, fully touch her and hear her moan his name in his ear. Her hands found his wrists, moving up to his elbows, and then his biceps, those fingers leaving a delicious heat in their wake as her nails dragged against his flesh.

Goose bumps erupted on his skin, and he was suddenly desperate to push her up against the wall and have his way with her, there and then, customers and staff be damned. He went as far as to slide his hands down a little more, grasping at her plush ass, lifting her off the ground and hearing her pleas get swallowed in his mouth.

She grasped at the buttons of his shirt, pulling the top few open and slipping her hands inside, kissing and kissing and kissing him with everything they could get away with there and then. Hidden in the stacks and shelves, she guided his hand lower and lower, tracing her lovely hips to the place she wants him most.

Oh, how much he wanted her.

“Tak, please,” she moaned, hush hush, they weren’t supposed to be too loud here. He still wasn’t sure just what had gotten in to her, but if he were being honest, ever since he had seen her in that fantastic sun dress, he wanted to do much more than they were allowing themselves to do now.

In one swift motion, he pushed her up against the wall between one of the shelves, hiding them all the more from others. He slipped her dress up a little more, hiking it up over those thighs – the ones that starred in his fantasies, the ones he had left bite marks on just last night. In fact, looking down, he could see their previous passion on her skin. He knew he had nail marks scorched on his back, and he wore them with smug pride.

She found his belt, undoing it, her fingers shaky in her passion and want, gods she was so beautiful like this. He reached for her then, cupping her breasts through her dress, her skin was hot, electricity pulsed through them.

“Come on Tak,” She groaned, grinding her hips against his cock. “I know you want to fuck me,”

He choked at her words, but she wasn’t wrong. His eyes narrowed, and he took one moment to really notice his surroundings. He couldn’t see or hear anyone around them, and the sun had set enough for the place they were pressed up against to be dark and shadowed. He turned to her then, pressing his hard cock against her pliant and wanting body, grinding up against her. His hands gripped her breasts tighter, thumbs finding her delicate nipples, gently pinching and flicking at them. He wanted her dress off, he wanted them both naked, in bed, where he could really take his time to unravel her, make her pant and moan. But just this would do for now.

Her fingers made quick work of his jeans, unbuttons buttons and unzipping zips. Her soft hand plunged into his underwear, grasping at his cock. He groaned; hardening as he pushed her up against the wall again, body flush all the more.

“Fuck, babe, you can’t just do that…” he whispered into her ear, breath hot and harsh as she grinned, moving her fingers along his cock in a way that brought stars to his eyes.

“I can, and I did,” she replied smugly, biting her lip. “Come on Takeshi, put your cock to good use, fuck me,”

Those kinds of words uttered from her lips were going to be the death of him. He was damn sure of that. She was always such a delicate little thing, but hearing her say such filthy things…it turned him on so bad.

He leaned forward, kissing the breath from her lips, reaching down to where she wanted him the most. God, she was so wet for him. She gasped, rubbing herself against his fingers, the soft and hot flesh of her under the lacy fabric making him moan her name.

She grabbed onto his shoulders, fingers digging into his flesh, and kissed him, forcing her moans and pants into his mouth, silencing them. He loved her like this, he loved making her scream, writhe and pant for him. God, she was so beautiful. Her long white hair was in disarray, his fingers having run through them, her mouth was plush and bruised and her eyes were kiss-drunk.

He couldn’t help but guide his cock into her, pressing the tip against her wet and hot folds. She bit at his bottom lip, forcing her moans down. It was a hot kind of pain, filled with the pleasure of her getting so worked up because of him, yet being helpless to stop her voice.

She gasped his name as he slid all the way home, her legs spread wide, tightening around his waist, body bowing back as she was finally complete with him. It was a smooth and warm friction as their bodies acclimated themselves to one another again.

Shiro held her to him, his prosthetic hand tight against her back, the other grasping at her breast, fingers tingling against her nipples, making her moan again. She pushed back against the wall, sliding him all the more inside her, if that were possible.

She couldn’t stop moving, her hands slapping up against the bookshelf next to her in her haste to keep herself quiet as he slowly, but surely, thrust into her. A book fell onto the ground, making them pause for a brief second. She quivered at the feel of him filling her so, it was such an amazing feeling, he was so big and strong, holding her up, his cock was thick and warm as it seemed to pulse inside her.

She couldn’t take it. She needed him to move.

He let out a small laugh and continued, pushing harder against her now, grinding against her body in a way that made her want to scream. Her body convulsing as he thrust in and out, back and forth, jerking her up and up against the wall, letting her drop down onto him. She tightened her grip in his arms, feeling safe, warm, feeling like she was in heaven.

More and more books fell, and she wondered just why no one had come to see yet, but she was thankful, because she didn’t want to get caught, she didn’t want Shiro to stop.

 “Ta-ke-shi- _iii_ ,” She almost screamed, losing herself. Internally shattering as she came, stars erupting behind her eyes. But he continued his assault on her. She bit her lip and exhaled sharply as he milked her of her orgasm. Sensations beyond anything she could comprehend – not that she could comprehend much at that time – softened her skin, electricity burst through her synapses, sensitive and hot as he continued, moving against her, thrusting inside her, kissing and licking and biting at her skin, her lips, her neck, groaning and gasping her name in his ear.

“ _Takeshi,_ ” She couldn’t make words, it was all so much, and she wanted more, more, _more!_ Pressing her face into the curve of his neck, she bit harsh on his skin as she felt the coil in her stomach unravel and she came again. God, she was going to die, it was so good, too good.

She felt like she had exploded, like a star in the vastness of space. She felt his heat, scorching hot inside her, as he came, growling her name in her ear. Smug, and so very exhausted for it all, she keened as the overwhelming feeling of his cock pulsing inside her, splattering heated cum so deep in her, his hands grasping her hips and back, teeth sinking into her skin. She came for the third time in that short moment.

He leaned back, helping her onto her feet, looking up at her completely satisfied and love-drunk face, and smiled, a blush painting the scar across his nose. Oh, she so dearly loved him, in every single way.

The straightened out their clothes, and once Allura was back on her feet, they looked around of the small alcove they had called their own for their date. They made quick work of the books they had dropped.

“Oh, I didn’t realise anyone was still here!” The book keepers’ voice came from the corner of the alcove. “Is everything alright?”

Shiro stood suddenly, holding a few books in his hands, and placing them in their spaces on the bookshelves. His cheeks had burst a bright red, and he was trying to find words to say to explain just what they had been doing.

Allura smirked; he was so adorable, even after having rocked her world mere moments ago. How was he even _real?_

“Yes, we were having trouble finding a good climax,” she answered, smirking at the gasp that escaped Shiro’s lips. “For a story were are writing,”

The book keeper nodded, giving them a look. “I guess not all climax’s can be found in a book,”

Allura’s cheeks burst a bright red, but she giggled, watching as the bookkeeper turned and motioned for them to follow when they were ready. She turned to Shiro, seeing his eyes wide and his mouth gaping.

“Come along Takeshi,” she grinned, holding onto his arm and dragging him out of the shelves and out of the bookstore. She waved at the bookkeeper and they left the store.

“I’m going to get you for that,” Shiro replied, shrugging his arm around her shoulders, and pulling her close to him.

Allura smiled. “I can’t wait,”


End file.
